1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to needleless connectors, and more particularly to needleless connectors with valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical treatments often include the infusion of a medical fluid, for example a saline solution or a liquid medication, to patients using an intravenous (IV) catheter that is connected though an arrangement of flexible tubing and fittings, commonly referred to as an “IV set,” to a source of fluid, for example an IV bag. The fittings commonly include interconnectable male and female needleless connectors having a “Luer taper” conforming to an International Standards Organization (ISO) standard. Certain connectors have a self-sealing feature to prevent leakage of fluid from the attached tubing when the connector is decoupled from a mating connector.